Twilight Nightmare
by Luckythewolf2005
Summary: Vampires and werewolves, natural born enemies but when a young werewolf named Ōkami meets a newborn vampire girl called Charlotte , can they put there differences aside or are should they stay enemies
1. chapter 1.   the meeting

As I lay in the dark forest the pain speading throughout my body, mainly burning my heart. I tried screaming for help and to help the pain but nothing worked, no one came and the burning continued piercing my heart. Through the tears blurring my eyes I look down at my arm where my bloody bite mark was. A low growl came from the back of my throat as I thought of the memory of him, ruining my life. I placed him head back on the tree trunk and screamed some more

a day earlier*

I walked down the dark silent street with one earphone in and my favourite playlist blasting in my ear. As I came to the traffic lights, across the street, under the street lamp was a tall angular figure, with a beautiful complection. His hair was as bright as the sun and his eyes where a blood red colour. Just as we started to walk he suddenly vanished. I looked all around me when I was dragged back to the wall behind me. His sharp nails dug into my throat as I drangled against the brick wall.

I flapped my arms and legs hopefully to be let go. His face slowly tilted.

" Hello. Charlotte." He whispered in my ear.

I could feel my heart pounding out of my chest.

" W.. what do you want?" I stumbled over my words.

" Just. Some. Blood. And I really couldnt resist. You just smell, so. Appealing."

My eyes widened at his response and the tears immediately following. His cold icy hand grabbed my wrist. He stared at it with pure thirst in his eyes.

He lifted my hand high enough for me see. I couldn't take the suspense and the waiting. If he was going to kill me, do it quick and painless.

" Just hurry up and kill me then!"

He jerked his head up to stare at he in the eyes.

" I like to savour my food." His voice deep and harsh.

Slowly and carefully his eyes drifted back to my trembling hand. A smirk crossed his face as he lifted my arm to almost touch his face.

Without warning his rough tongue licked my hand and just as I was about to speak in disgust, his rasor sharp teeth pierced my skin. I yelled in agony for help but his hand held my mouth shut tight. My hand felt numb and cold as the blood dripped out of from the teeth marks.

A whoosh of air past suddenly at that moment, pushing him a couple of meters away. I dropped to my knees gasping for air and shaking from fright. I tried to stand but it was merely a wabble.

I looked over my shoulder to see 3 men and 1woman in black capes. The surrounded by attacker and I heard them whisper to the eachother.

" Shall we kill him."

"Yes. He has been causing all the attacks and people are becoming suspicious."

" What about the girl"

"She's one of us now. She's seen to much. Heard to much."

"What if she exposes our kind. She doesn't know anything about us."

"She will be fine. I've seen her thoughts. I'll keep an extra close eye on her."

After that final sentence I stumbled my way to the near by forest, trying to hold my screaming in. I looked back one last time when I got to the forest edge. The 4 mysterious people where ripping him apart and through the pieces into fire.

Present time*

Time seemed to pass slowly as my arm grew more painful. I screamed regularly hopefully for anyone to find me. I curled up in a ball mainly hoping for death at this point. I also thought of my parents. Wouldn't they have searched for me? I answered my question. I already knew the answer. No. Probably not. The only reason I wasn't in a foster home was because gran wanted me. I quickly discarded that thought. I tried sitting up to maybe get a better veiw of where I was.

The forest seemed a bit lighter now. I could hear the birds cherping in the distance. I heard a snap of a twig in the distance.

"Anyone there" My attempt at shouting sounded more like mumbling.

" Hello? Who's there?" It sounded like a boy. A teenage boy. His voice was too speaky to be older than 17 but to old to be any younger than 12.

"Here.." you could clearly hear the shaky pain in my voice. A couple of seconds past and I could finally see him. He was definitely a teenager as I suspected, but he was very small, maybe only about 5,4 - 5,8. Altogether you could sort of tell he was probably very strong. His long black hair was flowing down his forehead almost touching his eyes. his bright blue eyes stood out and really caught my attention. They were a bit mesmerizing.

Just under his chin was a long blue bandanna and his clothes were dark and casual.

I snapped out of my gaze from my arm, burning and throbbing.

I looked down at it and winced.

He was now bending down at my feet.

I looked up at him but his gaze was focused on my arm. I could see a bit of terror in his eyes though he covered it well.

He lifted my up off the ground without a word and started to walk. He kept a distance between me and his chest. Probably not wanting blood on him.

I held my eyes shut for a second and reopening them to look at my arm. I didn't really hurt anymore. I looked up at him again but yet again his eyes where fixed somewhere else.

"Where are you taking me. I didn't say you could just take me where ever."

It took him a minute to respond. But when he did it was quite short.

"Your hurt. We are going to my house."

" And where exactly is that."

"Here."

Right in front of us was a wooden cabben with 4 boys slightly older than him with their shirts off outside the house.

"Ugh. What's that awful Smell! It smells like. Like a dog who wasn't been washed in a while. Ugh."

He ignored me but gave me a warning glance.

He spoke but it was clearly not directly to me. It was directed to the other outside the house.

" Jacob! Seth! I need your help! Get Sam and the Cullens!"

The boys knodded and off they ran.

He took me inside and lay me on a rough bed.

I immediately sat up, I wasn't going to lay on someone else's bed that I didn't know.

I was pain free for a while but now there was scratching sensation in my throat. I quickly through my hands round my throat.

" What? Why are you doing that" he grabbed my hand and put it at my side.

"My throat. I feel like something is scratching inside it. Its irritating"

He quietly gulped and left the room swiftly.

He came back in minutes later but with the two boys I'd saw outside the house and another that looks similar to them but much older, and also a tall, pale looking man with forgiving eyes and blonde hair. I looked out the widow. There were 7 new people outside, all with very pale skin and topaz eyes. I looked back to the men in the room and gave them a confused frown.

The man with the pale skin spoke first.

" Hello there. I'm Carlisle Cullen. I'm here to help. I won't hurt you. What's your name?

"I'm not sick."

" Yes your right. Your not sick. "

I looked over at the first boy I met, his bright blue eyes filled with concern.

He spoke up when he realised that I wasn't going to talk.

" I found her in the woods. She was screaming her head off and her arm was bleading quite badly. She also said her throat felt like something was scratching inside it."

I looked back at Carlisle, his expression was thoughtful but not concerned.

" Ah. All normal things for a new born. "

I looked at him startled.

"A new born? Excuse me I'm 15! I'm not a new born. And I'm perfectly fine. I got bit! I'm not dying!"

He was still calm as he replied.

" Yes. Your a new born. And your not dying. Your practically classes as already dead. "

He saw the flood of emotions in my eyes and quickly added.

" Your like me.

Your a vampire now."


	2. chapter 2 New friend

" Im a what!?"

" Your a vampire. You drink blood instead of food. You don't sleep either. And your immortal. that's a brief summary. " Carlisle explained briefly.

I loved over at the other, Jacob, Sam, Seth and the boy who brought me here who's name I hadn't yet caught.

" And them."

They all let out a sheepish laugh and Sam spoke up.

" No. The complete opposite. We are werewolves. We can turn into our wolf forms whenever we please."

I giggled and turned to the boy who found me.

"So that's why you smelled like a wet dog! Ugh you really have to fix that."

He frowned and looked at the floor and Carlisle laugh seeming to understand where I was coming from.

" Well. I better get going. Don't wanna keep Nessie waiting to long. Also Ōkami, Seth, the boys are all going for check around to see if any other new borns are here. Will you help?" Jacob informed them.

Seth nodded enthusiasticly but the other boy, ōkami just shrugged. They all left the room except Carlisle and Ōkami who stayed to probably take care of me.

Carlisle broke the silence first.

" So, what did you say your name was?"

" I didn't say."

From the corner of my eye I saw ōkami's cheeck lift from under his bandanna. I turned to look at Carlisle who also cracked a little smirk. I was the only one who still seemed to serious.

Realising my mistake I replied sensibly this time.

"Charlotte."

I looked over at Ōkami and he was now staring more intently at me. I quickly put my gaze but to Carlisle who was nodding now.

" Charlotte, what a beautiful name. And your age?"

I opened my mouth slightly and paused to think.

"Um. Fifteen. I think?" It sounded more like a question than an answer.

" You think?"

"Well my birthdays never been a big thing so Ive lost count. But 15 sounds right."

He nodded and swiftly moved on to the next question.

" And how did you end up like this."

I started to answer, I told him about the people in the black clocks and the man at the traffic lights but just as my story was coming to an end I jumped up from the seat.

Carlisles and ōkamis eyes filled with concern and anxiousness.

I sniffed around a bit, gulped and I was off. I took off running out the house. The smell of blood make me so hungry, thirsty. I just needed to taste it. I heard Carlisle shout from inside the house and just as I thought I was out and able to get the precious blood I craved, arms rapped around my and held me to the ground. I scrambled around growling the same growl that came from the very back of my throat.

" Hey! Hey hey. Calm down."

The voice sounded so gentle and harmless. I opened my eyes to see a boy in his late teenage years holding me down. His brownish hair ruffled around.

"Thank you Edward. Bring her indoors will you."

And within a flash Carlisle was beside him and a big arctic wolf too. Within another blink of an eye another 5 vampires where around me, all staring down. I struggled more. I didn't like the attention on me like this. All I wanted was a bit of blood. Edward effortlessly lifted me up and placed me back on the scrubby looking bed that I was sitting on. Everyone was now inside, all in the same little room.

" This is my family, Charlotte. They're like you too, vampires." He pointed at one by one telling me their names.

"Theres Edward, Bella, Alice, Jasper, Emmet, Rosalie and Esme" I looked at each one of them a gave them a small smile to greet them. I noticed Edward staring at Carlisle then give him a small nod.

"Charlotte. Stay inside, we have to go hunting, we will bring you back some animal blood. It could take a couple of days though, so ōkami will keep a close eye on you. Okay?" I nodded having no other choice. And then they were off.

Ōkami came and sat next to me only leaving a couple of centimetres between us. He carefully took his bandanna off and I knew he was going to start trying to make conversation with me.

"So Charlotte. That's your name right?"

I looked up at him and nodded once.

"Well. I may as well get to know you. Since we will be spending some quality time together." He smiled, his cheek touched his eye.

I moved over giving me more a bit more space.

"We should have like nicknames. Or something cool like that. Ya know? Something that shows we are friends."

I blinked and adjusted myself again.

"Friends?" I asked confused.

"Well.. " he stumbled over his words, shocked at my response.

"Well I was hoping we could be?"

The atmosphere filled with tension as we both stayed silent.

"What about char?"

I shook my head quickly.

"No."

"Lottie?"

Slowly I nodded my head.

"Okay."

He was staring a me. A shiver flew down my spine.

"And you? What's Ur nickname."

"Lucky." He answered immediately.

My eyebrows dipped a bit.

"Lucky? why Lucky"

Confusion filled my voice. To me it didn't make sense.

" Well, I've been know to have pretty good luck.. and well it sounds pretty cool."

I glanced at him trying to think of a way to keep the conversation going and to lighten the mood.

"You still smell awful."

He put an arm around me and pulled me closer again.

" Ye but my looks make up for it." He chuckled.

I push his face away and carefully moved his hand away.

His face blushed red and he quickly put his bandanna back on to cover it.

"I'm hungry." I demanded.

"Well Carlisle said he won't be back till a couple of days. And you drink blood. I don't have blood lying around In tins you know."

I glanced down at his hand and with a devilish smile I looked back at his face.

He gave me a very serious stern look.

"Don't even dare."

I laughed and nudged his shoulder.

"Kidding!"

He rolled his eyes.

He punched my shoulder back in a friendly manner.

I punched his shoulder one last time, it was supposed to be a friendly gesture but by complete accident he went barging into the wall leaving a dent of his shoulder in it.

He let out a loud exhale followed by a glance in my direction.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry!" I raced round to help him up.

"Oh no. The dent... Its quite bad."

To my surprise he just laughed.

"Ugh new borns."


	3. chapter 3 Ōkami

" so when will everyone be back?" I asked lying down on the couch staring at the grey ceiling.

" I don't know. Hopefully not for a while." He smirked.

I grabbed the pillow next to me and threw it at him, hitting his head. He clamped his head with his left hand and picked the pillow up with his right.

"You don't wanna start this." He said, his voice playful but with a serious edge to it.

" How not." I answered back with the same tone of voice.

He gave me a sly look before turning back to the counter where he began to make some food.

"Well if I can't amuse myself that way then what about you tell me about yourself." I asked with genuine curiosity.

" Why."

His one word answer got on my nerves.

" Well because I want to know! Why else would I ask!"

The aggregation was clear in my voice and in my face.

He sighed loudly and nodded.

"Fine. What do you want to know."

He said finally in defeat.

" Everything! Anything!" I jumped up from my seat in excitement and sat on the counter top next to him.

"Okay then. Well were should I begin."

I rolled my eyes and answered sarcastically.

"At the beginning maybe."

He glared over at me and smirked.

" Always have to give a 'smart' answer."

"Ha ha very funny. Now hurry up. Im waiting to hear about you, not about my sarcastic tone."

This time he answered my original question.

"Well. As a child I've always been very quiet. I kept to myself, only opening up to people I felt comfortable around. "

He looked at me when he said this, I felt my cheeks blush but luckily he was already looking away.

" I found out I could transform into a wolf only 9 months ago. I accidently got mad while having a laugh with Jacob and I transformed into an arctic wolf. He immediately called Sam and from then on I've been apart of the pack."

He paused for moment before continuing.

"I'm smaller than the other. Its always been.. a problem. Im not taken seriously. I get called cute and fuzzy, it infuriates me. Although I am faster than everyone."

He smirked at his words. His pause was longer this time. Debating whether to tell me something I presumed.

" I love the pack. I really do but, I just want. Freedom. To be able to go wherever and not have to worry about what Sam thinks or worry about what the pack thinks"

I felt my mouth open slightly at his statement. I didn't know he felt this way.

"Why don't you leave."

"That's only a fantasy Lottie. Best not to confuse what can actually happened and what's a fantasy"

His words left me stumped, compared to becoming a werewolf or a vampire ( which I didn't know even existed till yesterday) his 'fantasy' seemed very reasonable.

" What do you think about vampires?"

He looked at me confused.

"Your not going to ask me a million irrelevant questions."

He protested.

"No no. Just nine hundred and ninety nine thousand nine hundred and ninety nine."

I smiled sarcastically and sassy.

He rolled his eyes.

"You can be really stubborn and obnoxious at times you know that."

He sounded annoyed but I really couldn't care.

"Ye I know."

He rolled his eyes again and spoke.

" Only 3 questions. Then no more."

This time it was my time to roll my eyes.

" Fine. First question. What do you think of vampires? And I want a full answer. Not one of you stupid couple or word ones. Okay?"

"Ok. Vampires... Well. The Cullen's are cool. They have helped our tribe out a few times and we have helped them. One of the Cullen's, Renesmee, made Jacob happy. We will always be thankful for that. The Volturi, have gave us problems but they keep vampires safe, so I have no comment on them. And you. You." He let out a small laugh.

"You seem nice. Sarcastic, but nice. Your answers make me laugh. Stubborn, very. But pretty." He pulled his bandanna up over his face once again.

"Next question." He demanded.

" Wait! Who's the Volturi?"

He laughed.

"Your asking the wrong person but their basically they are like the vampires version of royalty. They keep the vampire world safe and secret. And last question?"

"No! That wasn't my second question!"

He laughed loudly, staring at me.

"Too bad. Last question?"

I scowled at him making it very clear I wasnt happy.

"Fine. Last question. How do you transform into a werewolf?"

" Well its hard to explain. Unless you have experience its. Its easy once you know what your doing. You just think about the werewolf and then you should be a werewolf. "

I tried to picture it in my head but he was right. It was hard to imagine.

" Is it sore when you transform?"

"Oh no. Only 3 questions. I made that very clear."

I sighed. It's a yes or no question. It's not that hard. Why can't he just answer?

" No, not really. It only nips a bit when you first do it."

He looked, confusion filled his eyes and a bit of anger.

" What did you do!? " He walked towards me aggravated.

"What do you mean? I didn't do anything!"

"Yes you did! I didn't want to answer the question. Even if it was simple. I made that clear. And I don't change my mind easily!"


	4. chapter 4 powers

I was right up against the wall and he was still walking towards me.

Carlisle, Bella and Rosalie burst through the door before he got any closer.

I raced over to them and hugged into Bella and Rosalie.

" What's going on here Ōkami?" Carlisle asked him first.

"It's her. She's messing with my mind. She won't admit it and won't tell me."

Bella looked down at me and pulled me closer to her.

"It's not her fault. Just yesterday she didn't even know this world existed."

Bella protested in my defense.

I looked up at Rosalie who was staring Ōkami down, I could hear a subtle growl coming from her direction

"I think you should go get some fresh air Ōkami. Well take care of Charlotte. Go find the pack."

Carlisle said in his calm, loving voice.

Ōkami growled giving me angry glare and reluctantly left the room.

Carlisle raced in front of me with one hand on my shoulder and for the first time his faced had a glimpse of worry in it.

"What happened Charlotte."

Carlisle asked quickly as if he didn't want anyone to hear.

Rosalie whispered to Bella but it was too quick for me to hear.

"Well I don't really know. One minute I was asking Ōkami some questions to pass the time and he declined one of my questions. "

"Then. "

Carlisle asked eagerly.

"Then he answered it. He got angry at me. That's what happened."

" A manipulator..."

Rosalie whispered.

Carlisle nodded.

" We will test the theory in just one moment. Bella go get the blood from Edward will you please? "

Carlisle asked before putting his attention back to me.

Bella nodded and within seconds there was a pouch of blood in the hand.

"Drink. You will feel better" Bella smiled at me.

I grabbed the clear pouch and ripped the corner open. I put my lips over the tip and tilted the pouch up. I chugged the blood done. It tasted so good. Before I knew it the blood pouch was done but I was still thirsty. The blood tasted good, but it was missing something. I pulled the pouch away from my mouth and looked done at it.

" How was it?" Bella asked.

"Good.. but it's missing something."

They all laughed quietly before Rosalie spoke up with an understanding tone of voice.

" Ye.. that's because it's not human blood."

Carlisle gave her a glare before quickly changing the subject.

" Let's test out our theory now. Shall we?"

Carlisle said still glaring a Rosalie.

He looked back to me with his still calm expression.

"Ready?"

I stuttered at the sudden urgency.

"But I.. I don't even know how to do it again? Or what even I done!"

Carlisle now put both hands on my shoulders and spoke.

" Just try. I'll sit on the chair, and you do your thing."

He grinned.

Just then he got up and sat on the chair just as he said.

" Can you get me more blood?" I grinned from ear to ear.

"Ha! Definitely not. Sorry but we hunt as a family and your eyes are fine. Wait till next week."

His answer was definitely certain and he was sure he wouldn't change his mind.

I'm still hungry.. they probably got more that a single pouch. I frowned as I thought.

I made more arguments in my head of why he should do as I say and without notice Carlisle's head flung up and his eyes turned a grey almost white. I turned to look at Bella and Rosalie who's faces where filled with confusion.

From the other room, Edward, Jasper and Alice rushed in.

" Carlisle has gone to get more blood!"

Alice burst out.

"I saw it. He random just decided there... What happened!"

Bella grabbed Alice's shoulder and led then all back in the living room.

" It's ok.. I'll explain to everyone..."

Her words trailing off as she left the room.

"It worked."

Rosalie's words were shocked.

I went and sat on the wooden seat facing her.

After a few minutes of sitting in silence the door flung open and there with a pouch of blood in his hand was Carlisle, his eyes still that grey almost white tone. He through me the blood pouch and shook his head.

"Ugh. W...w. what. Happened?"

He looked down at my hands where I held the blood pouch and was already ripping the corner open.

"Ha. Well done Charlotte."

Carlisle said smiling.

Carlisle and Rosalie left and went to the living room with the rest of the Cullen's while I stayed in the kitchen and finished the blood.

I sat in the kitchen and thought to myself, mainly about Ōkami, wondering what I would say to him. I decided to look for him. Maybe he might be in the woods.

" Ōkami!"

I yelled hopefully for him to respond, just like the time he found me.

Still nothing.

I figured I should find Jacob or Billy first, they might know where he could be.

I ran back to the house and there outside was Jacob and - I assumed,- Renesmee.

" Hey. Jacob, you seen, um Ōkami around?"

I looked at Renesmee and gave her a small smile.

"Hey Charlotte. Ye we saw him over at the La Push beach with some other chick "

He laughed before finishing his sentence.

"Looks like your being replaced. He got bored of you already?"

We all laughed but my laugh was very half hearted.

I waved good bye and raced over to La Push, murmuring to myself as I ran. An idea popped into my head. It could work.

As I got to the edge, I hid behind a tree and there he was. With another girl. Even from here I could hear her pathetic and fake laugh filling the air.

I shook my head and focused again. I was here to try my plan, not to get too, angry.

I closed my eyes and thought of Ōkami, if only he could come back to the house, talk with again. I tried and tried but nothing worked.

How?!

After minutes of trying and nothing budging I decided to give up and go to

plan B,

walk right up to them and make myself know again.


	5. chapter 5 the new girl

I stared a little longer at them both.

Ōkami was laughing and smiling, like he met the most amazing person in the world. As I was about to walk up to them and interrupt their date, a large cold hand grabbed my shoulder and tugged me around.

I flung my hand up in the air and hit something.

As I opened my eyes there was Edward, rubbing his face.

" What are you doing here Edward!"

I hissed.

"I could ask you the same question."

He replied in his smooth voice.

" Not funny! Why are you here!"

I insisted again not going to answer till he answered first.

"I heard your thoughts. And Ōkamis."

I blushed and now carefully trying to controll my thoughts.

" I can see your jealous."

He laughed

"That's Layla, her thoughts are harder to read, since, well she's a werewolf and I don't know her. "

He laughed.

I rolled my eyes at his 'hilarious' comments.

" And! Why are you here exactly!?"

I rushed getting very impatient by him answering other questions.

" Ha. Well, Alice saw you were either going to destroy things with ōkami and could possibly end our friendship with the wolf's. Either that or.. you might, um, run off."

He stumbled at the last part which was unusual for Edward of all people.

" And."

Now he was purposely making me mad and impatient.

He stared at me and I stared right back. I wasnt going to break the silence first and I hoped he would pick up on that in my thoughts.

" He will be back soon. Wait for him in the house. Please"

his voice was so calm.

"Fine.."

I ran back to house, sat on the seat that was near the main door, and waited.

1hour

2hours

3hours

"And then Quill started screaming for Sam and Jacob and.."

His sentence came to a stop as our eyes locked.

From the corner of my eye I saw the girl, Layla, staring at me to although my eyes stayed locked onto Ōkamis.

"Uh Layla, this is Charlotte. Charlotte this is Layla."

His eyes were still locked on mine.

"Oh. Hi Charlotte. I've heard so much about you."

Her voice sounded so fake and so unnatural.

" I hope not.." I muttered under breathe.

I broke line of sight with Ōkami and turned to face her.

I examined her appearance up and down.

Her skin colour was the same as most of the quilletes, beautiful and tan.

Her eyes were light and brown, they reminded me of Ōkami, though they didn't have the same security as his did.

My nose wrinkled as I looked down at her clothes. Slut... I thought to myself.

Her brown tank top clearly a couple sizes too small to show off her... Upper body. Her skin tight leggings seemed a bit see through as well.

" Hey.. Layla. "

I tried to smile and not seem too rude. For Ōkamis sake of course.

She offered her hand out to shake mine. I reluctantly shook her hand and right after the second shake I removed my hand, and turned my attention to Ōkami.

"Sooo. Where have you too been?"

I asked, hoping that they couldn't pick up on my bitterness.

"We were down at the La Push beach."

Layla butted in, giggling. Well that didn't give me much hope.

" Ah. Nice.."

I whispered before Layla opened her big mouth to talk about the amazing adventures they went on..

She clinged onto Ōkamis arm, rested her head on his shoulder and slightly lifted her leg up, trying to look all

'cute.'

" He took me a walk along the beach. Showed me so many things and told me more about the Quilleute legends. It was soo romantic." She blabbed on.

The romantic part caught me off guard. I could feel my knees shaking and my fists clench up.

" Ah great.. lovely. " I said sarcastically, rolling my eyes.

I looked over at Ōkami but his eyes where fixed on my fights.

Layla leaned closer to him and touched his face.

Let go of him. Let him go!

LET HIM GO!

Layla's arms dropped to her side and her foot was the floor. Her face was facing forward, staring at me.

"What did you do."

Her voice no longer had that fake giggly ring to it. It was deeper and more natural.

I could feel Ōkamis angry eyes burning holes in the side of my face.

The door flung open and there stood Jasper. The room feel calm and that was my signal to get out of there.

"Can I come in?"

I lifted my head from under the covers.

"Sure.."

Jasper came in and sat next me on the bed.

"You sure love to get on Ōkamis nerves."

He joked.

I looked up at him but couldn't think of a good reply.

We sat there for a moment, saying nothing, Jasper broke the silence first.

"Edward told me. That he's read Ōkamis thought and all that's ever in them are nightmares of you."

Oh great.

"Why are you talking about him to me?"

"That's a stupid question." He laughed.

"Right." I whispered.

Jasper smiled and left the room.

I pulled the covers back over me.

He's having nightmares about me?


	6. chapter 6 nightmares

That Cullen's took me to their place at night time ( I suspected Ōkami asked them so he didn't need to see me) and showed me around. It was huge.

"Your going to like it here, Charlotte."

Alice's said as we stepped in the door.

"We got you some things like clothes" Alice said, smiling.

" But I didn't have anything?"

She giggled,

" I know. We bought you some things. I already know you love them, and your welcome."

I forgot about Alice's tricks. I hadn't talked to Alice much but even without being able to tell the future, I could tell we would be close.

I ran up the stairs, excited to see what Alice had got me.

It was amazing, just my style.

I ran back down again and hugged Alice.

"Thank you Alice! It really is amazing. Where will I put everything?"

" I'll put it in my room for you."

She giggled.

Ugh. He isn't answering... If he doesn't answer again in 30 minutes I'm going down to La Push and he will have to talk to me. I bet he's will Layla... I hope she isn't.

Ugh come on.. answer...

" Hello?"

Yes!

" Hi! Ōkami! I need to talk to you can I come down to La Push the now?" I blurred out in excitement. I'm so glad he answered.

It was silent.

" Ōkami? You still there?"

" Mhmm.."

"So will I head over now"

" Why"

Ugh.. I'm sick of these one word answers already.

" I need to talk to you. "

" About?"

" Ugh. Im heading down now. Meet me at the beach."

"Mm"

" Ōkami please be there."

" Ok."

He hung up after that. Well that was a great talk...

I tapped my foot impatiently while I waited.

There he was running down.

I jumped up and waiting for him the reach where I was.

I smiled, I'm glad he came.

" Hi"

I waved.

"Hey"

He stopped a couple of meters away from me, saying absolutely nothing, just staring.

"Nightmares huh."

I started off. Edging closer trying not to scare him.

He rolled his eyes and quietly responded.

" Who told you that one."

" Jasper... With help from Edward I assume."

" Damn. Did he say what about."

He asked shyly. I could tell he was getting embarrassed by his posture.

" Me. Could you care to explain."

He tapped his foot.

" Huh.. "

He exhaled before continuing.

" Well I mean."

" Please. Hurry up and say.." I muttered under my breathe.

" The nightmares were about you and how your kind has powers. It freaks me out your manipulation powers. And then you and Layla. It looked as though you wanted to rip her head off." He blurred out.

It worked.

" Stop doing it..." He said.

" Your manipulation! It... freaks me out!" He screamed at me

I didn't mean to...

I rushed to his side. I sat him down on a log and put my arm over him.

" I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. It freaks me out too. I don't know how to control it..." I admitted.

He looked up at me. His eyes were so dark but thoughtful.

" And Layla... Where did she come from."

He sighed.

" I wish you didn't ask.. well she's an old friend of the Quileutes I guess."

I kept my face still trying to not let my anger show through. I don't think I fooled him.

I put my head on his shoulder, so he couldn't see my face.

He sniffed.

" Ugh Lottie. You stink. I knew the vampires didn't have the nicest smell." He laughed.

I lifted my head to respond but he got in first.

" Actually... You smell a bit like... Layla.." he chuckled trying to lighten the mood.

" Don't compare my smell to a dog." I said putting my hand to my heart pretending to be hurt.

He rolled his eyes.

We sat for a while. Talking about everything and anything.

" Ōkami!"

Our heads flashed behind us to see who it was. I immediately dropped my arm from his shoulder.

I stood up and was about to walk away but he caught my wrist and stood up too.

" Layla.. what brings you here?"

Ōkamis asked.

She ran over to Ōkami, completely ignoring me.

"Guess."

She began.

I rolled my eyes, here we go.

Ōkami looked at me then back to Layla. He shrugged his shoulders and took a step backwards.

Layla rolled her eyes before jumping up and down and exploding with excitement.

" I'm staying here permanently and I can turn into a wolf too!"

Oh great! Here comes the bad news train, Choo choo...

I ran back to the Cullens house before Layla could ruin my day any more. I really did hate that girl. When I got in Edward was sitting with Renesmee and Bella, next to the piano. He looked up at me and started laughing.

" Bad day then." He laughed.

I rolled my eyes and sat on a stool near the piano.

The song was so soothing and mesmerizing.

"My lullaby.." Bella whispered.

They looked so happy together. One happy family that would stay like this for ever.

I really did feel like I was living a nightmare that I couldn't awake from.


	7. chapter 7 the box traps

" So Layla in the pack huh?"

I asked Ōkami.

" Ye. We have been teaching her about what to do and what not to do. Surprisingly shes caught on quickly."

I rolled my eyes and scrunched my nose up.

" Mhmm"

I muttered.

There was a long, uncomfortable silence. We both looked straight ahead, making sure not to make eye contact. I followed him back to his house. Outside was Edwards silver Volvo.

" Why's Edward here?"

I asked Ōkami, finally breaking our silence. He shook his head. He must have been as confused as I was.

We walked in the door and into the living room. There was Billy, the other elders, Sam, Jacob, Edward, Bella and Carlisle all gathered round a table, whispering to each other.

I coughed slightly to announce our presence. They all looked up at the same time.

" Ah, good to see you, Charlotte, Ōkami." Carlisle said.

I gave a small smile.

I stared at Edward. What's happening.

" don't dare" he muttered.

Damn I forgot he could read minds.

I rolled my eyes.

Just tell me then or else I'll try it on Bella.

He narrowed his eyes.

" Your lucky it can't hurt her"

Stop stalling Edward! And tell me.

He rolled his eyes.

Ōkami put his hand on my shoulder.

" What are you two doing? "

He whispered to me.

I put my finger to his face.

" Shh."

I muttered.

He dropped his arm from my shoulder and huffed.

He went and sat next to Jacob while Edward finally answered my question.

" There have been boxes set around the forest."

I giggled.

" Really? Your worried about someone littering!"

Wow, remember not to throw away a bit of rubbish on the floor Infront of Edward.

" I heard that."

He reminded me.

" You were supposed to!"

Duh.

" Do you want to know or not?"

His voice was hard, it matched his face.

I nodded and he continued.

" The boxes are not just some litter someone threw away, Charlotte. They are designed to that is someone was to put there foot of head or hand in them then it snaps, Like a bear trap.

We fear someone is trying to capture the wolves or us vampires."

He said it as if it was so obvious.

" We will be on patrol. Starting tonight our pack will search to see if we can find out who's doing this." Billy said. Everyone joined in now. Adding bits to the conversation, trying to work out the mystery.

I stood there in my own thoughts. Well there wasnt any enemies around that we knew about.

At that moment the door flung open, wacking the wall with a loud crash. Everyone in the room jumped up and looked over. I'm surprised Billy didn't take a heart attack.

There running in the door was none other than miss Layla herself. She was panting loudly. Her face stunned with shock. She was almost as white as a me, you couldn't tell that she usually had beautiful tan coloured skin. Ōkami jumped up and was over to her in seconds.

I edged back and sat with Bella and Edward. I tried to keep my face normal but I don't think I fooled anyone as Bella put her arm around me and rubbed my arm.

Ōkami led Layla into the room and sat her down.

" Shh shh, Layla your okay. Shh" he comforted her in a soft voice.

She was shivering as if she had just been in snow for hours with only shorts and a tank top on.

" It.. it.. it "

She started.

Ugh. Spit it out!

" It took Paul! He got stuck in a trap and then it came and snatched him away!"

She spat out. At least she listened to me.

She looked at me and narrowed her eyes at me. I smirked. Glad one good thing came out of her turning up.

Edward slapped my leg, to say he knew what I had done to.

" I helped"

I hissed at him.

" Leave her alone."

He hissed back. At that point Bella shuffled between us.

" Both of you give it a rest." She whispered.

Both Edward and I huffed at the same time and put our focus back on Layla.

"What did the creature look like Layla?" Jacob asked.

Layla started balling her eyes out.

I rolled me eyes. Seriously..

What's was she? A 6 year old watching a horror movie?

" I don't know. I didn't see."

She replied threw her clearly forced tears.

" Carlisle we can sit here downing nothing while the wolves have all the fun." Emmet complained.

" You with the wolves if you want Emmet, But we can't all go. "

I sat on the couch, not really listening to a word they said.

" I'm going to see Ōkami. Bye"

I ran out the house and approached the blacks household.

I knocked the door. Billy answered it.

" Is Ōkami here?"

He shook his head.

" They're out on patrol. I'll let him know you asked for him"

I forced a smile and nodded.

Billy closed the door. I slowly walked away. I really didn't want to go back to the Cullen's house. I was slowly walked in the direction of the La Push beach. There was a crack of a branch from the forest nearby. I flung my head round in the direction of it. Finally something exciting.

I dashed Into the forest, running in the direction of the snap.

I ran and ran, when my foot got caught and was stuck.

Damn it. I looked down and there was the stupid box trap thing Edward was talking about. I looked around. If Layla was right then a creature would come and take me away too. I lifted my top lip up so my teeth showed. I hunched over and had my arms out ready to attack if necessary. I was still a newborn. My strength was still better than most vampires.

Another crack came from my right hand side.

My head shot round and 2 red dots stared at me from a distance.

I yanked my foot again and again hoping for it to come free. I started clawing at the box to, not breaking eye contact with the beast.

I finally got my foot free enought that I was able to run back to the Cullen's house. The bear trap though was till attached to my ankle.

I ran as fast as I could back to Carlisle.

I burst through the door and into the living room. Everyone was still there, in the exact same spot.

" It's a vampire!" I choked out


	8. chapter 8 waterfall

Everyone looked at each other and then back to me, saying nothing. I crunched my teeth together, impatiently for any response. waiting. I sighed.

" I said the thing is a vampire! so aren't you going to do anything? or just sit down lazily and do nothing like always! " I lashed out at them. Okami...

" Okami! The werewolves we have to tell them." they blinked, still expressionless.

" NOW!" I screamed, clenching my fists at my side and gritting my teeth together. A second passed and then the room was empty. I sprinted out the house and dashed to La Push to see all the Cullens and the pack standing outside in a circle. The first one person to lookup was none other than Layla. she growled quietly before hugging into ōkami's arm.

" Yes Sam, Charlotte said it was a vampire" Carlisle explained. Sam looked to me and then back to him.

"But they got past or defenses... We will need you Cullen's to help. At night your on perimeter." Sam said with his authoritive voice.

I was now apart of the circle. I was standing on the other side of Ōkami. I could see the burning hatred in Laylas eyes as I slyly tried to steal Ōkami away from her.

Sam nodded and everyone except Ōkami, Layla and I, disappeared. A moment of silence passed. I let go off Ōkamis arm and thought of excuses to leave. I couldn't bear to be around Laylas smell. It burned my nose.

" I'm going to... Hunt." I said and just before I took off Ōkami replied.

" But your eyes are still full of colour. And still... Red. What if you go and hunt people instead.."

" Shut up! I think I can handle myself! Have some faith in me of once!" I yelled and ran into the forest, not looking back.

I was at the edge of forest, looking out onto Seattle. I waited and waited. The burning I'm my throat increased and I felt as if I was on fire. Breath in... Breath out... But that intake of air just made the burning feel like lava being poured down my throat. I winced at the pain. Maybe one little taste won't hurt... I shook my head and gritted my teeth together, growling at myself.

" Please.." he frantically gasped for air, scratching at my solid hand. It felt more like tickling.

I slowly tilted my head to the right. My eyes fixed on his face. I breathed in. Blood. His heart raced. I smiled, showing my teeth.

"W..w...what are you!" He cried, tearing building up in his eyes.

I giggled.

"I'm the creature that appears in your nightmares"

I flung my head at his throat, sinking my teeth in. I savoured every mouthful, knowing it would probably be my last if the Cullen's had any say in it. His heart stopped beating. He was dead. I sucked and sucked at the his throat, getting every last drop possible. I removed my lips from the side of his neck.

" I need more!" I grumbled.

I walked through the town of Seattle at a fast paced. I sniffed the air for my meal. There. I darted my head round to my left. A beautiful young girl stood at the bus stop, looking out into the night.

"Perfect." I whispered.

I walked over to the bus stop, slowly my pace.

"You know buses don't usually come at this time of night."

She looked over at me, coming out of her dream.

" I'll call a taxi then.." she whispered.

" Oh no need spending $20 for a taxi. I can drop u off. My car is just round the corner." I smiled at her.

"Oh thank you. Ye please "

I turned around and she scurried behind. The smell. It was enchanting. It was as addictive as a drug.

I turned into a narrow path way, turning to her.

" Wheres the car?" She asked politely.

" Oh. I lied. "

Her face dropped immediately.

She turned around and ran.

She barley made it to the edge of the path before I caught her.

I pinned her again the brick wall.

" Didn't your mom ever tell you not to talk to strangers?"

I laughed.

Tear flowed down her cheeks.

" Humans. All the same. "

She didn't speak.

" No more wasting time. I want my meal."

Her eyes widen at my sentence.

I pierced her skin with my teeth, sucking out all the blood I could get.

" Delicious"


End file.
